Egokah Aku
by chenma
Summary: "Apakah aku ini egois karena menyekap mu di sini agar kau tidak jadi milik orang lain meski aku tau kau telah memilih orang lain sebagai pemilik mu? Egokah aku?" tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya. B.A.P's fanfic guys! JongHim & BangHim's couple here! Mind to RnR?


_"Sekarang, bolehkah aku balik bertanya?" membalikkan badannya untuk melihat manik mata indah sang kakak, "apa aku salah karena aku mencintai mu? Meski aku bukanlah orang yang menempati ruang kosong di hati mu."_

_"Apakah aku ini egois karena menyekap mu di sini agar kau tidak jadi milik orang lain meski aku tau kau telah memilih orang lain sebagai pemilik mu? Egokah aku?" tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ….**

**Egokah Aku  
**

.

.

.

Pair: JongHim, BangHim

Rating: mungkin masih T

Disclaimer: B.A.P punya agensi, cerita punyaku

Warning: yaoi, ooc, typo (s), etc

A/N: teringat akan video clip milik salah satu band dalam negeri dan kebetulan menonton film psycho memberikan ku inspirasi untuk membuat fanfic ini. Karya fanfic B.A.P kedua ku. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

Himchan merentangkan tangannya. Tatapannya waspada pada lelaki paruh baya—yang menggenggam rotan—di depannya. Kedua mata mereka saling memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

Dibelakangnya, Jongup menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kaus bagian belakang Himchan. Manik matanya meredup, terlalu takut membalas tatapan tajam lelaki paruh baya di depan Himchan.

"Menyingkir dari sana, Himchan! _Appa_ tak segan - segan akan melayangkan rotan ini ke tubuh mu juga." Rotan digenggaman sang Ayah tergerak memukul - mukul pelan telapak tangannya. Memberi _gesture_ agar Himchan takut dan menyingkir untuk tidak melindungi Jongup di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku tak peduli kalau harus ikut menjadi korban kekerasan _Appa_."

"_Hyung_ pergilah. Aku tak apa." Himchan melihat Jongup dari sudut matanya. Menggeleng yakin sebelum kembali fokus membalas tatapan tajam sang Ayah.

"Untuk apa kau lindungi anak dungu itu, hah? Dia anak haram! Dia anak dari perselingkuhan perempuan jalang itu."

"TIDAK! UMMA BUKAN PEREMPUAN JALANG! KAU YANG LELAKI BIADAB!"

"APA? KAU BERANI BERBICARA ITU PADA KU, HAH?" Jongup menyulut emosi sang Ayah. Membuat lelaki paruh baya itu berlari dan menerjangnya—setelah sebelumnya menarik dan menghempaskan Himchan ke sudut kamarnya. Ia memukuli—lagi—Jongup dengan rotan yang digenggamannya. Berkali - kali, di hampir setiap bagian tubuh lelaki itu.

Himchan yang jatuh tersungkur terkejut, bangun dengan terburu - buru lalu mendorong sang Ayah menjauh dari Jongup. Ia menarik adiknya ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat sambil membisikkan kata - kata menenangkan untuk sang adik.

"KIM HIMCHAN MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" Himchan tidak bergeming. Ia tetap memeluk tubuh Jongup.

"Jika rotan ini yang kau mau, baik, akan _Appa_ lakukan." Dan detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi nyaring dari rotan yang dilayangkan ke tubuh Himchan.

Bug

Bug

Bug

Jongup terperangah. Air matanya telah menganak sungai, semakin deras ketika melihat Himchan yang tersenyum perih padanya.

Tidak.

Cukup.

Selama ini ia yang berlindung pada kakaknya. Dan sekarang dialah yang harus melindunginya.

Jongup bangun dengan menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Setengah berlari menuju laci meja belajarnya. Ntah apa tujuannya tapi ia hanya berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan sang kakak dari kebrutalan Ayah mereka.

Tangannya menarik pegangan laci. Terlihat berbagai benda di sana. Mulai dari plester, kertas _post it_, buku _diary_, komik, lembaran kertas ulangan dengan banyak coretan merah, dan gunting.

Tunggu.

Gunting?

Jongup mengambil gunting itu. Melirik bergantian pada sang Ayah, Himchan, dan benda tajam berbahaya yang dipegangnya.

Ia ragu dengan pikirannya tapi jeritan sakit tertahan dari bibir sang kakak yang mulai mengeluarkan darah—karena terus digigit untuk peralihan rasa sakit—membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti pikiran gilanya itu.

"_Appa_ hentikan!"

Berhenti.

Sang Ayah menghentikan pukulannya pada Himchan. Menggeram marah sembari berbalik untuk melihat Jongup yang berani menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Berani kau memukul Himchan _hyung_ sekali lagi, aku tak segan - segan mengirim mu ke neraka, Tuan Kim."

"Woah berani sekali kau bocah." Melangkah maju perlahan sedang tangannya mengangkat tinggi rotan yang digenggamnya.

Jongup mundur perlahan. Sebelah tangannya dia sembunyikan di belakang badan.

"Ayo sini hadapi aku bocah."

"Moon-ah. Jangan. Cepat pergi."

Jongup menggeleng. Ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah merasakan tubuh belakangnya tertempel oleh pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah tak ada jalan untuk lari. Haha ..." sang Ayah tertawa tapi tak menggetarkan Jongup sedikitpun.

Tuan Kim semakin mendekat dan rotan yang dipegangnya semakin terangkat tinggi di udara. Siap dilayangkan untuk kembali memukuli tubuh Jongup.

Set—Tap

Bruk

Gerakannya begitu cepat. Dalam sekali hentakan, Jongup sudah berada di atas tubuh sang Ayah.

"Kau—" pergerakan mulutnya terhenti ketika lehernya merasakan rasa dingin dari benda tajam yang dipegang Jongup. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"_Appa_ aku mencintai mu tapi kau tidak begitu."

"T-tidak Jongup. _Appa_ juga mencintai mu." Suaranya bergetar, ia ketakutan. Benda tajam itu mulai menusuk permukaan lehernya.

"_Appa_ memukuli ku setiap hari. Mengatai ku dungu, tolol, dan sebagainya. Meski ulangan ku mendapat nilai bagus tapi _Appa_ tetap memukuli ku." Tusukannya semakin dalam. Terbukti dengan warna kemerahan yang mulai terlihat di permukaan leher Ayahnya.

"J-jongup-ah, _appa_ mohon, maafkan _appa_."

"J-ongup-ah." Napasnya putus - putus. Matanya membesar hampir keluar dari tempatnya dan warna kemerahan itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"Jongup sudah memaafkan _Appa_. Bahkan sejak _Appa_ memukuli Jongup dengan rotan." Semakin dalam, semakin terasa menyiksa, membuat jiwanya mulai terpisah dari sang raga.

"Bahkan mungkin _Umma_ di surga sana sudah memaafkan _Appa_ juga. Himchan _hyung_ juga sudah memaafkan _Appa_." Kakinya yang meronta perlahan melemah. Bergetar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berhenti bergerak.

"Jongup, cinta ... _Appa_", membungkuk untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang Ayah, "pergilah dengan tenang ... ke neraka!"

Jleb

Dan tusukan di jantung itu membuat sang Ayah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"_Saranghae_ .. _Appa_."

**.**

Jongup memandangi sebuah artikel di depannya. Senyum terbaik yang ia punya ditujukan pada mading jurusan di depannya.

Di sana ada berita tentang kakaknya, Himchan, yang memenangkan sebuah lomba karya tulis ilmiah tingkat nasional mewakili universitasnya.

"Jangan dilihat terus, aku malu." Menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja memukul pundaknya dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika tau siapa orang itu.

"Aku bangga mempunyai kakak seperti mu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga bangga mempunyai adik menyebalkan seperti mu, Moon."

"Hei biar menyebalkan begini banyak _yeoja_ yang menginginkan ku jadi pacarnya tau."

"Jangan bohong pada ku bocah. Pada kenyataanya hanya aku dan beberapa orang _namja_ yang betah menempel lama - lama padamu." Tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh sang kakak ke dalam rangkulannya untuk kembali menatap artikel kemenangan sang kakak di mading.

"Memang benar dan itu karena aku tak mengijinkan mereka memiliki hati ini." Masih tersenyum namun kepalanya dihadapkan ke wajah sang kakak, "karena hati ini hanya milik Kim Himchan." Lanjutnya sambil tangannya menunjuk dadanya.

"Moon—" mendadak senyumnya hilang, digantikan raut keterkejutan yang kentara di mata Jongup.

"Bercanda, haha ..." Jongup tertawa lepas. Begitu bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai sang kakak.

"Yak! Sialan kau Moon Jongup!" Memukul pelan lengan sang adik dengan bibir yang dipoutkan, imut.

"Haha .. muka mu memerah _hyung_! _Aigoo_~ jangan - jangan kau yang sebenarnya suka padaku, ya?"

"Yak! Sialan kau!" Dan keduanya berkejaran di sepanjang koridor kampus tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari penghuni lain kampus tersebut.

**.**

Jongup memandangi benda bernama kamera di depannya. Tangannya sibuk mengutak - atik benda itu sejak lima belas menit lalu. Seperti biasa, bibirnya akan menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan senyumannya kali ini dikarenakan seseorang yang menjadi objek fotonya akhir - akhir ini.

"Moon, jangan sering tersenyum, kau membuat ku takut." Tak menggubris ocehan sang kakak, ia tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari matanya melihat pada hasil jepretan kameranya.

"Moon, kau lihat apa sebenarnya? Objek foto seperti apa yang membuat mu selalu tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu, huh?" Himchan memilih tempat kosong di samping adiknya. Menaruh sebungkis kripik kentang yang baru di ambilnya dari lemari makan.

"Aku memotret malaikat, hyung. Dia cantik sekali. Senyumannya itu—argh tak bisa ku deskripsikan dengan kata - kata." Jongup berbicara tanpa menoleh pada sang kakak. Ia lebih tertarik pada objek—yang katanya serupa dengan malaikat itu.

"Lihat!"

"Tidak! Ah maksud ku boleh tapi lain kali saja, _ne_?"

Himchan menatap intens sang adik, bergantian dengan kamera yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jadi ada yang lebih menarik dari ku, ya?" Kesalnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"E-eh bukan begitu hyung, maksud ku—"

"Ya sana pandangilah objek foto mu sampai mati. Aku pergi." Beranjak dengan air muka marah, meninggalkan Jongup yang mulai gelagapan.

"B-baik akan aku tunjukkan." Jongup menahan kepergian sang kakak dengan mencekal tangan Himchan. Menariknya lembut untuk kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini, lihatlah sepuasmu."

Himchan menerima kamera itu dengan terburu - buru. Hampir terlepas kalau Jongup tak menahan bagian bawah kamera itu.

Benda itu sangat berharga. Begitu berharga ketimbang nyawanya sendiri.

"Hem sepertinya aku kenal. Ini ... Yoo Youngjae 'kan?" Jongup mengangguk, membenarkan tebakan sang kakak. "Jadi dia yang kau bilang seperti malaikat, hem?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawabnya dengan wajah sedih. Membuat Himchan yang melihatnya menatap khawatir padanya.

"Hei kenapa kau? Barusan tersenyum seperti orang gila lalu sekarang menangis seperti ibu - ibu yang sedang menonton telenovela. Aneh." Dikiranya Jongup akan marah karena mendengar candaannya. Tapi tidak, adiknya itu justru semakin menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Moon—"

"Aku menyukainya sejak awal kami berteman. Dia baik, manis, lucu, biar namja tapi bagi ku dia yang tercantik. Dia bagaikan malaikat untuk ku, _hyung_." Jeda untuk menstabilkan deru napas, "tapi kemarin ia datang pada ku dengan rona merah yang begitu kentara. Ia bilang ia baru saja ditembak oleh seniornya dan sejak hari itu dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk ku. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih sekarang, aku sudah bukan lagi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya."

Air mata menganak sungai di pipi Jongup. Himchan menariknya lembut ke dalam dekapannya dan mengusap punggungnya. Seperti dulu, bibirnya tergerak untuk membisikkan kata - kata yang membuat hati Jongup tenang.

"Sshhh _uljima_, Moon. _Uljima_." Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasanya cengkraman kuat pada kaus belakangnya.

**.**

Drrtt ddrrtt

Himchan merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda berbentuk persegi yang tiba - tiba saja membuatnya gugup.

Gukkie calling

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Jongup yang matanya hampir terpejam terpaksa membuka matanya ketika tepukan Himchan tak lagi dirasakannya. Dilihatnya raut senang bercampur gugup pada wajah sang kakak.

"Ah ani—itu—"

"Yongguk _hyung_, _ne_? Jawablah."

"Ah—tapi kau—"

"_Gwenchana hyung_." Ia tersenyum—paksa pada Himchan. Meyakinkan pada sang kakak bahwa ia sudah merasa baikan.

"_Nde_. Maaf, tidurlah Jongup-ah." Setelah menyelimuti tubuh sang adik hingga sebatas dada, ia keluar. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar sang adik.

Jongup tidak tidur, bahkan ia tidak berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia terjaga dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kamera sedang tangannya yang lain memasukkan sebuah _memory card_ ke dalam slot yang terdapat di bagian samping badan kamera. Mengutak - atik isi foto dalam kamera itu dengan terburu - buru sampai berhenti di satu objek foto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Kim Himchan.

Kakaknya yang ia sebut sosoknya menyerupai malaikat. Kakaknya yang menjadi alasan baginya tersenyum seperti orang gila akhir - akhir ini. Kakaknya yang juga ditangisinya karena sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"_Himchan hyung_, _saranghae_.."

**.**

"Hyung mau kemana?" Jongup mengalihkan fokusnya dari benda berbentuk kubus kecil di depannya pada sang kakak yang tengah memakai sepatunya dekat pintu rumah mereka. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menatap nanar dandanan sang kakak yang terlihat rapi dan jangan lupakan rona kemerahan tipis di kedua pipi yang sedikit gembul itu.

"Keluar—hanya sebentar. Tenang saja, okay?" Jongup tidak merespon lagi. Dia sudah tau maksud Himchan. Bahkan tanpa Himchan memperjelasnya dia sudah tau kemana sang kakak akan pergi.

Ke kafe atau—mungkin-ke rumah Yongguk, kekasihnya.

"Mau menitip sesuatu?" menggeleng tanpa menatap mata Himchan kemudian meremas dadanya setelah bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

_Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

**.**

Himchan merapikan kembali dandanannya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan setelah turun dari taksi yang ia gunakan untuk mengantarkannya ke kafe. Kekasihnya yang bekerja di Amerika sana telah pulang ke tanah kelahirannya, Seoul. Dan dia memintanya langsung bertemu.

Sudah kangen, katanya.

Himchan menyentuh dadanya. Dag-dig-dug di dadanya begitu kentara bahkan telinganya sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia benar – benar gugup.

"Selamat datang di kafe kami." Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis pada pelayan yang membukakan pintu kafe untuknya. Membalas bungkukkan sopan sang pelayan sebelum dirinya menghampiri seorang namja berambut kecoklatan di pojok kafe.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucapnya setelah berada di depan namja itu.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang. Duduklah, Hime." Rona tipisnya terlihat. Membuat bibir namja yang tengah menggenggam tangannya mengulas senyum. Senyum yang selama ini dirindukan Himchan. Senyuman dari seorang namja bernama Bang Yongguk.

"Kapan kau sampai, Bang?"

"Sstt—" menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Himchan sembari menggeser duduk mereka semakin rapat, berbisik, "jangan bahas itu, Hime." Menjilat telinga Himchan seduktif hingga membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. "Hime, wajah mu memerah."

"Yak! Itu karna kau Bang Yongguk." Ucapnya dengan _pout_ yang mengundang tatapan lapar Yongguk.

"Himchan jangan begitu, kau ingin aku memakan mu sekarang, hem?" menyeringai dengan aura _evil_ yang membuat Himchan bergidik ngeri.

"B-bang kita belum resmi. Maksud ku—"

"Menikah? Yap kita akan menikah. Hem besok? Ah terlalu lama, bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"BANG YONGGUK!"

"Kenapa sayang? Kau benar – benar ingin ku nikahi sekarang, eum?" tangan kanannya bergerak melingkar di pinggang Himchan sedang tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu namja cantik itu. Menghadapkan wajahnya untuk dilihat lebih dekat.

"G-Gukkie—"

"Ap—"

"Ehem permisi." Yongguk langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu dan pinggang sang kekasih. Mengumpat kata – kata kotor dalam hati untuk pelayan yang baru saja mengganggu aktivitasnya, "ini pesana anda." Kemudian pelayan itu segera melesat pergi karena tak tahan berlama – lama merasakan aura _evil_ dari Yongguk.

"Gukkie kau menakutinya."

"Tapi dia mengganggu aktivitas kita, Hime."

"Apanya yang aktivitas kita, huh? Dasar _pervert_!"

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Himchan dan menariknya untuk mendekapnya erat, "aku merindukan mu Kim Himchan. Sangat merindukan mu." Mengecup lama kening namja cantik itu. Seakan takut itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku juga merindukan mu Bang Yongguk." Kemudian bibir mereka menyatu, terpaut satu sama lain. Tak memedulikan tatapan pengunjung lain yang bahkan tak mereka sadari sudah menatap marah pada mereka berdua.

**.**

Brak

Jongup mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Membuang tasnya asal ke lantai dan berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di samping kamarnya.

Ia menyalakan kameranya. Menekan tombol ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat hasil jepretannya beberapa menit lalu.

Itu foto – foto Himchan dan Yongguk di kafe. Hanya kepala belakang mereka saja yang terpotret oleh kamera Jongup karena dia memilih duduk membekangi dua sejoli itu. Masalahya bukan hasil potretannya yang jelek tapi aktivitas yang mereka lakukan yang membuat masalah dalam diri Jongup.

Himchan dan Yongguk berciuman. Himchan yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yongguk. Yongguk yang melingkarkan tangannya _possesif_ di pinggang Himchan. Dan terakhir saat wajah memerah Himchan yang mendapati sebuah cincin perak dari dalam mulutnya.

"Arghh .."

Brak bruk brak

Dia melempar segala barang yang ada hadapannya. Mulai dari kameranya, peralatan untuk mencetak hasil jepretannya, barang – barang elektronik seperti komputer yang digunakannya untuk memperbagus efek dari hasil jepretannya.

Ia marah. Hatinya sakit. Rasa gemuruh saat bersama Himchan yang selalu dirasakannya menyiksanya. Ia cemburu. Cemburu pada Yongguk yang berstatus menjadi kekasih kakaknya. Ah bahkan rasa bernama cinta itu telah membutakan mata hatinya untuk melihat status mereka.

Benar. Jongup dan Himchan saudara. Meski berbeda ayah tapi darah dan asi ibu mereka mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka berasal dari satu rahim yang sama. Meski berbeda marga tapi mereka tetap saudara dan cinta terhadap saudara sangat dilarang.

_Tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

Meremas dadanya kuat tapi rasa sakit itu tetap ada.

Srak srak

Kali ini suara gaduh yang berasal dari benda – benda yang bergeser ke sana kemari karena Jongup mengaduknya. Matanya memicing ketika melihat apa yang ia cari ditemukannya. Ia mengambilnya kemudian mendekatkan benda itu pada lengannya. Menggerakkan benda itu hingga menghasilkan cairan berwarna merah pekat dari dalam lengannya.

_Ah bahkan sayatan pisau ini tidak terasa sakitnya._

**.**

"Moon!" Himchan panik mendapati pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar dan tidak mendapati adiknya di manapun. Bahkan kamar sang adik begitu rapi seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya sebelum pergi ke kafe tadi.

"Argh..." kepalanya langsung menoleh pada pintu lain di dalam kamar sang adik. Sedikit ragu untuk mencari adiknya di sana karena yang ia tau—setelah pemakaman ayahnya-adiknya melarang dia untuk mangunjungi ruangan—yang sebenarnya merupakan kamar kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka bercerai.

"Arrghh ..." tapi suara ringisan yang begitu dikenalnya membuat keraguannya untuk melanggar larangan sang adik begitu kuat.

Tok tok tok

"Moon kau di dalam?" hening. Tak ada yang menyahutinya. Bahkan bulu kuduknya mulai merinding ketika keheningan dan suasana mencekam menyelimuti kamar adiknya itu.

"Moon kau—"

Kriet

Pintunya terdorong hingga terbuka. Menyambutnya dengan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya tercekat.

Di dalam ruangan ini. Tepatnya di setiap _inchi_ dindingnya tertempel begitu banyak fotonya. Mulai dari pose mengantuk, marah, sedih, tersenyum lima jari, bahkan sampai saat sedang berpose aneh pun ada.

Kakinya merasa terdorong untuk lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ada satu bagian dinding yang dekat dengan jendela sudah di tempeli dengan berbagai artikel yang memuat tentang dirinya. Artikel yang membuat tentang kemenangannya atas lomba karya tulis ilmiah tingkat nasional mewakili universitasnya ikut tertempel bergabung dengan artikel lain.

"Himchan _hyung_." Badannya membeku ketika telinganya mengenali suara orang yang memanggilnya. Lututnya seakan lemas ketika menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"M-moon k-kau—"

"Sedang apa _hyung_ di sini?" Jongup berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menghampiri Himchan. Dan satu langkah ke depan berarti satu langkah mundur untuk Himchan.

"M-maaf _hyung_ tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Ssstt—" badannya sudah tertempel pada dinding di belakangnya dengan jari telunjuk Jongup mnempel di bibirnya, "—aku justru senang _hyung_ melanggarnya jadi aku tak perlu repot – repot untuk memberitahukan ini semua pada mu." Jongup tersenyum penuh arti tapi di mata Himchan itu seperti sebuah seringai jahat yang pertama kali ia lihat dari adiknya.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Himchan."

"Tidak Moon. Tidak boleh." Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Disertai dengan mengalirnya buliran hangat dari dua sudut matanya.

"Tapi aku mencintai mu. Toh kedua orang tua kita sudah tidak berada di sini, jadi tidak ada yang menentang hubungan ini 'kan?" tangannya tergerak menyentuh pipi kanan Himchan. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"T-tapi Moon kita berasal dari rahim yang sama. K-kita—Hmfftt—" Jongup membungkam mulutnya dengan melumat bibirnya. Menggigit lidahnya cukup keras agar mendapatkan akses untuk merasakan goa hangat sang kakak.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Ini terlarang.

Plak

"MOON HENTIKAN! _HYUNG_ MOHON SADARLAH!" bukannya sadar tapi Jongup berbuat hal di luar nalar. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di ruangan itu dan mendudukkan Himchan di sana. Menempatkan tangannya di belakang kemudian diikat. Menempelkan kedua kakinya pada dua kaki depan kursi kemudian mengikatya juga. Tak lupa membungkam mulut sang kakak dengan kain—setelah sebelumnya kembali mengecup bibir manis Himchan.

"Hmashddkflf—" Himchan meronta minta dilepaskan tapi Jongup tak memedulikannya. Ia malah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri.

**.**

Ini sudah terhitung tiga hari sejak pertemuan mereka di kafe malam itu. Yongguk sudah mencoba menghubungi Himchan berkali – kali tapi suara operator centil yang selalu menjawab panggilannya. Ia juga sudah mencoba menghampiri kekasihnya ke tempat dimana sang kekasih menuntut ilmu tapi yang didapatnya—

"Himchan sudah absen sejak tiga hari lalu. Jongup pun begitu."

Ke rumahnya? Sudah. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya rumah kosong dengan pagar yang digembok. Dan jangan lupakan tulisan 'DI JUAL' yang tertempel pada pintu rumahnya.

"Hime, sebenarnya kemana diri mu?"

"Maaf mengganggu tapi anda siapa ya? Dan ada keperluan apa anda di sini?" Yongguk membalikkan badannya. Menatap intens pada seorang namja yang tingginya setara dengannya tapi memiliki wajah yang begitu imut.

"Ehm maaf apa kau tau pemilik rumah ini?" tanyanya pada sosok itu. Nada berharap begitu kentara di setiap untaian katanya.

"Oh yang aku ingat Jongup hyung pulang malam tiga hari lalu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit digambarkan tapi ku rasa dia sedang punya masalah karena aku melihat ia mendobrak pintu rumahnya cukup keras."

"Ehm ada orang lain yang tinggal bersama Jongup?"

"Oh kakaknya, Kim Himchan. Kira – kira setengah jam setelah kepulangan Jongup _hyung_, Himchan _hyung_ pulang tapi dengan wajah yang berseri – seri. Sepertinya dia habis ditembak oleh orang yang dia suka." Yongguk mengangguk malu. Rona merah tipis terlukis di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf ada hal lain?"

"O-oh t-tidak terimakasih err—"

"Junhong. Aku Choi Junhong." Setelah mereka saling berucap selamat tinggal, Yongguk masuk ke mobilnya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi rumah sang kekasih. Menghela napas kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan sesosok namja yang menatapnya tajam di balik tirai jendela yang berdebu.

**.**

Kriet

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Himchan dari tidur panjangnya. Matanya berbinar melihat sang adik berjalan menghampirinya. Tersenyum meski bibirnya merasa perih karena kain yang menyumbat mulutnya.

"Waktunya makan, _hyung_." Jongup meletakkan piring dan gelas yang dibawanya ke atas meja kemudian membuka ikatan kain yang menyumbat mulut Himchan. Kembali mengambil piring dan mulai menyendok makanan.

"Jongup-ah mengapa kau lakukan ini? Lepaskan Jongup-ah!" Jongup tidak merespon. Ia tetap menyendokkan makanan yang telah ia sediakan untuk kakak tercintanya kemudian menyodorkannya ke mulut Himchan. Tapi, Himchan tak kunjung membuka lebar mulutnya. Ia justru terus memohon pada Jongup agar ia segera dilepaskan dari siksaan ini.

"Jongup—"

Prang

"Bisakah hyung diam? Aku hanya menginginkan hyung makan agar hyung tidak sakit."

"Hiks ..." Jongup menggeram frustasi. Menjambak rambutnya sesaat sebelum bersimpuh di depan sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu. Maafkan aku." Berdiri kemudian memeluk tubuh Himchan yang bergerak meronta. Menciumi tengkuknya berkali – kali untuk memberikan ketenangan pada sang kakak.

"_Uljima_. Aku mencintai mu, ku mohon jangan menangis lagi." melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipi Himchan. Mengecup bibirnya sekilas kemudian terseyum penuh arti.

"Tunggu di sini, _ne_? Akan aku ambilkan yang baru." mengusap lembut pipi kanan Himchan sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan yang baru.

Kriet—

"Jongup-ah bolehkah hyung bertanya?" langkahnya terhenti di dekat pintu. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sang kakak, "mengapa kau lakukan ini pada _hyung_, Jongup-ah?" meremas tangannya kuat untuk menahan gejolak yang tiba – tiba saja memaksa untuk dikeluarkan detik itu juga. Masih diam, ia mencoba menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali. Karena aku mencintai mu, _hyung_."

Hening. Hanya deru napas lelah yang saling menyapa.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku balik bertanya?" membalikkan badannya untuk melihat manik mata indah sang kakak, "apa aku salah karena aku mencintai mu? Meski aku bukanlah orang yang menempati ruang kosong di hati mu."

"Apakah aku ini egois karena menyekap mu di sini agar kau tidak jadi milik orang lain meski aku tau kau telah memilih orang lain sebagai pemilik mu? Egokah aku?" tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ingin sekali ia berteriak saat ini. Berteriak pada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya rasa lain pada sang kakak. Ingin sekali ia menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya yang telah mengikat dirinya dengan sang kakak dalam satu ikatan yang disebut saudara. Ah bahkan kalau ia boleh memilih, ia lebih baik tidak dilahirkan ke dunia saja ketimbang harus menjalani takdir yang sungguh menyiksanya.

"Jongup-ah."

"Bahkan setelah _hyung_ tau siapa aku sebenarnya, tak ada lagi panggilan 'Moon' untuk ku?"

"Jo—Moon."

"Istirahatlah." Membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Himchan dengan rasa campur aduk di hatinya.

"Moon .. _mianhae_."

**.**

Yongguk melihat rumah di depannya. Terasa mencurigakan untuknya ketika melihat siluet seorang namja yang diyakininya sebagai Jongup masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengendap – ngendap seperti maling. Perang batin terjadi, antara masuk tanpa ijin ke rumah itu atau meninggalkannya begitu saja—tentunya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menghantuinya.

Drrtt drrtt

Daehyun calling

"_Yoboseyo_."

**.**

Himchan menatap keheranan adiknya yang tengah mondar – mandir di depannya dengan wajah panik. Ingin sekali ia bertanya—seperti biasa sebelum penculikan mendadak ini terjadi. Namun ia merasa sosok di depannya ini bukan Moon Jongup adiknya. Ntahlah, ia merasa sosok di depannya ini adalah sisi lain dari sang adik. Sisi _evil_, kata mendiang _umma_nya.

"Jongup-ah k-kau—" tercekat tiba – tiba. Matanya menatap takut pada benda yang kini digenggam adiknya.

Pisau dengan sisi yang begitu tajam.

"J-Jongup-ah k-kau mau apa, huh? K-kau—" perkataannya berhenti ketika telinganya mendengar bunyi lain. Seperti suara gedoran pintu.

Ah apakah ada seseorang yang menyadari penculikan ini? Apakah masih bisa nyawanya yang kini terancam diselamatkan?

Brak

"J-Jongup-ah." Tercekat untuk yang kedua kali karena sang adik ternyata menggunakan pisau itu untuk membuka ikatan yang menyiksa di kaki dan kedua tangannya.

"_Saranghae hyung_."

Dor

Bruk

Kedua matanya membesar. Tubuh Jongup ambruk menimpanya. Cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari punggung sang adik. Terkejut, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suarannya.

"Ber-bahag-gialah d-dengan Y-yongguk _hyung_. M-mianh-hae." Air matanya mulai mengalir, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan ketika dirasakannya darah Jongup mengotori tangannya.

Jongup tersenyum sebelum jiwanya terpisah dari raganya. Tersenyum bahagia untuk Himchan. Tersenyum bahagia untuk sang kakak yang dicintainya. Tersenyum bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya. Senyuman terbaik yang menunjukkan bahwa Moon Jongup dengan sisi baiknya telah kembali. Senyuman terbaik yang mengantarkan sang kakak ke pernikahannya dengan Yongguk, sang kekasih.

"Moon ... hiks .. _mianhae_."

**END**


End file.
